


The Affair

by dlc221B



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Non-Supernatural Beacon Hills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 04:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dlc221B/pseuds/dlc221B
Summary: Liam is just getting his life settled when Theo Raeken returns to Beacon Hills.





	The Affair

**Author's Note:**

> So recently I finished watching a show called Emmerdale (i really recommend it). You don't have to have watched the show to understand what's happening though. It's based on the characters Robert and Aaron. I changed the events a bit so not everything will be the same as the show and of course I take zero credit for the things that do come from the show. I just really needed someone to write something like this so I decided to do it myself. English is not my first language so I apologize if this sucks but I wanted to write this anyway. Enjoy <3.

Liam felt like he was finally getting his life together. He was close to graduating from college with a bachelor's degree in education. He was living his best life as Mason kept telling him. Although he really wasn't, he was drowning in student loans and his current job wasn't the best per se. Liam was on his way to talk to Scott about the date of his graduation, he kept putting it off but the time was arriving and he knew that Scott would throw a fit if he didn't tell him.  
  
Scott was busy throwing some of his stuff in the back of Stiles’ jeep. Stiles was with him too, they seemed to be talking about some dude named Theo.  
  
He overheard them saying “I just feel like he's bad news, I mean he shows up out of the blue making out to be some perfect guy after everything he's done to his sister.”  
  
“Stiles I feel like you always see the bad in people, I mean he seems like he's a completely different person. He’s engaged to Tracy, who would have thought Theo Raeken of all people would get his life together and settle down. I feel like he's really changed.”  
  
“Yeah, sure he has, I’m still keeping an eye on him.” He rose his eyebrows and said “and you should too, of and tell Liam to stay away from him too” He threw his own bag in the jeep and locked eyes with Liam. “Actually I’ll tell him.”  
  
Liam went over by Scott and Stiles and asked “who’s Theo”  
  
“Some dude that you are forbidden from interacting with” Stiles stated bluntly.  
  
“Oh my God, Stiles stop being so dramatic”  
  
“How can you ask me to stop being so dramatic given what’s at stake here.”  
  
“What exactly is at stake? Theo doesn't even have a clue who Liam is, why would he ever mess with him?  
  
“Okay first of all who is Theo? Second of all, I’m pretty sure I can defend myself you know cause of my anger issues and stuff. Third of all hi!” Liam added.  
  
“Theo is some guy who used to live here but then he messed everything up with his sisters’ life, killed his friend, and then left town.”  
  
Scott interrupted, “Stiles, he didn't kill his friend”  
  
“You don't know that”  
  
“Exactly, you don't know that either!”  
  
“Well, either way, I didn't really come here to chat about Tim, I came to tell you guys that I’ll be graduating on the 31st of August.”  
  
“Wow, Liam that’s fantastic!” Scott pulled him into a hug, a very, very, tight hug which Stiles eventually joined because he's just like that.  
  
“Yeah well this is nice and all but I have to get going” Liam managed to say despite currently being squished to death.  
  
“Aww he's leaving us again” stiles cried.  
  
“Calm down I’ll see you guys tomorrow”  
  
As he was walking back to his car he ran into a familiar face, not a pleasant one but a familiar one.  
  
“Liam, I've got an offer for you.”  
  
“Whatever it is, Brett, I don't want anything to do with it.”  
  
“Well, the thing is, you don't really have a choice I mean unless you want me to tell Scott what you've been up to. Or better than that, I could tell the police.”  
  
Liam decided it was best if he just walked away now but unfortunately Brett stayed right by his side.  
  
“Look, I don't want any trouble and I'm done with getting myself into bad situations”  
  
“This one will be easy though! All we have to do is steal a car and you will benefit from it too. Three grand for you and three grand for me. Half and half cause I am so kind. You really don't have a choice here so you either help me or I tell the police about the last time.”  
  
Liam knew that he had made a huge mistake in ever getting involved with Brett but he’s Liam and he tends to get himself in bad situations. He didn't want to help Brett but he couldn’t risk him telling the cops.  
  
“Alright, but let's make this clear, after this, I am never helping you again. Do you hear me? Never.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, I’ll text you the details.”  
  
*  
“Okay, so this dude is gonna be at the bar later, which is where I’ll steal the keys to the car and then I’ll bring it to this location and then we’ll get things settled.” He gave Liam a small piece of paper with an address scribbled on it. “Be there.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
*  
  
“Well look at that, a beautiful car which will make us a beautiful amount of money.”  
  
“Alright, what about the tracking device?”  
  
“Disabled. What do you take me for”  
  
“An idiot.”  
  
“Oh yeah, cause you're so smart-”  
  
Brett wasn't able to finish his sentence because the door to the garage sprang open. A young man, maybe early twenties, brown gelled up hair, he appeared to be decently fit. He came in which his phone in hand. He was clearly recording everything. Fuck, they were doomed. Stay cool, stay cool.  
  
“You shouldn't trust those trackers.”  
  
“This was just parked here we had nothing to do with it,” Liam said.  
  
“Of course it was, well let's see what the police thinks about this.” The man stated.  
  
“Look I'm sure we can work something out.” Liam couldn't risk getting caught, he’d go to prison.  
  
The man said, “I don't negotiate with idiots.”  
  
“That's alright, then negotiate with me.”  
  
“Ha, that's funny cause you both are pretty much mine now.”  
  
Brett stepped in and said, “he didn't touch the car, look there must be something we can do if you need anything we’re your guys.”  
  
“Lucky for you, I do need something. I need you guys to stage a burglary at my fiance's house, I'll text you the details. But remember if either of you says anything to her” He waved his phone in their faces and said, “I caught you guys on video.”  
  
And with that, he got in his car and left.  
  
Brett ran his hands through his hair and screamed: “Fuck that was close!”  
  
“Who even is that guy?”  
  
“That’s Theo Raeken, he just came back to Beacon Hills a couple of weeks ago.”  
  
“That's Theo Raeken? Stiles was right,” he said this more to himself than anything.  
  
“Good thing his fiance is loaded while staging the burglary we can take some stuff.”  
  
“Who said I was gonna do anything? I can't risk getting caught, I'll go straight to prison, I'm not a burglar”  
  
“Well you're in no position to back out, you're either gonna help me or it won't just be Theo calling the cops!”  
  
“you're an ass, you know that."  
  
*  
  
The break-in didn't exactly go as planned.  
  
The original plan was to hide Tracy's dad in the shed while they stole some stuff but then it all went to shit when Tracy came home for some unexpected reason and they were forced to take Tracy as a hostage too. And then they were informed that Tracy’s dad has a heart problem so he almost died. Then Tracy almost got away and it was a whole mess but in the end, it worked out for Theo because he was seen as the hero to Tracy and her father. What a dick Liam thought.  
  
*  
  
After all the events that happened that day, Liam just wanted to go home and sleep, forget he got into this mess in the first place and focus on staying as far away from Theo and Brett.  
  
Liam couldn't help but think that Theo was a sick person. What kind of person goes through all this trouble just to get a liking out of their fiance’s dad?  
  
The next morning he woke up to a text from Scott saying that he wanted everyone to get together today for a drink after work. As much as Liam loves his friends, he really doesn't want to hang out with anyone today but he knows that if he doesn't go, Stiles, is gonna freak.  
  
*  
  
Liam got to the bar intentionally late, he figured if he gets there late he won't have to stay as long.  
  
“Liam you're finally here!” called Mason. “You will not believe what just happened, Scott drank 3 shots in one sitting, that's gonna hit him so hard in a bit it's gonna be hilarious.”  
  
“Yeah sorry I got here so late, work was a kick in the ass today.”  
  
“Aww, poor baby” mocked Malia.  
  
He went over and sat at the bar, he noticed that Stiles was wearing his grumpy face for some reason.  
  
“Why aren't you getting drunk like everyone else?”  
  
“I'm not in the mood.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because Scott invited Theo after I deliberately told him not to.”  
  
Oh no, he was gonna have to see Theo. The guy who he literally can't stand right now.  
“Oh” was all Liam could say because then Theo walked in.  
  
Stiles groaned, “ugh isn't he just the worst.”  
  
Yes, he is.  
  
“Hello Liam”  
  
Was he supposed to act like he didn't know him? No of course not cause he just said his name which means that they've met before. Right?  
  
“Hi?” Liam responded.  
  
Stiles rose from his chair and said “I’m gonna go”  
  
“We have to talk,” said Theo  
  
“About what?”  
  
“Your friend took something very valuable of Tracy's and I need it back, it was her mother’s ring”  
  
“And how is that my problem? Ask Brett.”  
  
“I already did and he refuses to give it back, know that if you don't get it back I'll tell the cops everything.”  
  
“You really think that scares me? You can tell the cops whatever you'd like but if you snitch, I snitch too.”  
  
He didn't seem like he was gonna say anything else so Liam left. It was quite amusing seeing Theo at a loss for words, it made Liam feel like he made a huge accomplishment. But although he didn't like Theo, he also didn't like the fact that they stole some dead person’s jewelry.  
  
*  
  
Getting involved with Brett has to have been the worst decision he’s ever made in his whole entire life. And to be completely honest he’s made some terrible decisions.  
  
After work, he made his way to Brett’s apartment. Of course, he found him sitting on his couch playing video games.  
  
“Have you sold the stuff that you took from Theo’s place?  
  
Not looking away from the screen he said: “have you lost your pride and want your share?”  
  
“I need the ring back”  
  
“Well you're not getting it”  
  
“C’mon it's a dead person's ring, have a little respect.”  
  
Brett put the controller down and said: “I’m not giving it to you.”  
  
“Fine.”  
  
*  
  
So Liam knew it wasn't the best choice he's made but he also really needed to get the ring back so he broke into Brett’s apartment. It's not like it was locked anyway so was it really considered a break in? Many would think yes, of course, it's a break in but Liam thinks otherwise.  
  
The good thing was he found the ring fairly quickly, now all he needed was to get it back to Theo and forget this ever happened… hopefully.  
  
He went to the bar for a drink, secretly hoping he ran into Theo so that he could just give him the ring and forget ever meeting him.  
  
Fortunately, he ran into the guy he wanted to see. Theo was sitting in a booth by himself drinking a beer.  
  
Liam decided to just set the ring on the table and just wait for a reaction.  
  
“So you got it back”  
  
“Yeah, but not because of you, I did it because I'm a decent human being”  
  
“Yeah a decent human being who was about to steal my car”  
  
“Well you're no better than me”  
  
He looked up at Liam and said “I never said I was”  
  
“Good, cause you're an asshole”  
  
“Well thanks for this” he held up the ring and added, “not for calling me an asshole, that was extremely rude.”  
  
He gave him the smuggest smirk ever. Liam didn't even know how to respond, he had to admit Theo wasn't bad looking, he was actually goddamn attractive but he was also a self-centered asshole so that basically proves his point.  
  
“Well I hope I don't see you around then”  
  
“You don't want to join me and have a drink or would you prefer I call Tracy so you can have a drink with her?”  
  
“Why would I want to have a drink with either of you?”  
  
“Well you seem like you like Tracy, it's fine you can like her but she’s marrying me.”  
  
Liam had to laugh at that one, he really thought he liked Tracy?  
  
“I don't like Tracy.”  
  
“Like I said it's fine.”  
  
“Well she's not my type, maybe I'll have a drink with her when I stop being gay” and with that he left, content with leaving Theo speechless.  
  
*  
  
Liam was off to see Scott when he ran into Theo for the millionth time this week.  
  
“Theo, I really don't want to talk to you.”  
  
“Okay, I get that. I just wanted to say that I’m sorry for being a jerk”  
  
Liam was shocked, hearing Theo of all people apologize is something he never thought he’d hear.  
  
“Well, I’m glad you realized that you can be a real ass sometimes.”  
  
“I try my best”  
  
“Alright well I’ll see you around”  
  
*  
  
“So how’d you like Theo, I saw you talking to him the other day at the bar”  
  
“Um yeah he's alright, I don't really know him.”  
  
“Stiles really hates him”  
  
“Yeah I know, he practically said it to his face that day”  
  
“I feel like Theo is a really good guy”  
  
Liam thought otherwise but if he told him about Theo, he’d find out about him and he can't risk that. Scott would be so disappointed so he just kept it to himself.  
  
“Yeah well like I said, I don't really know him.”  
  
“Well, I'm gonna get a drink with him later. You should come”  
  
“I would but I have work and some stuff to do.”  
  
“Alright, at least I can drink as much as I want without risking being put on someones snapchat.”  
  
“Oh quit being dramatic! I only did it once.”  
  
“That’s already too many”  
  
Liam rolled his eyes at his friend. Stiles literally radiates all his dramatics and it’s now stuck on to Scott.  
  
“I've got to get to work so I’ll see you later.”  
“Bye, and if you wanna come to have a drink let me know”  
  
Liam assured him that he was swamped with work and he wouldn't have time which was a total lie because he has the whole afternoon off.  
  
*  
  
Liam went two weeks without seeing Theo and even though he barely knew the guy, deep down he wanted to run into him for some odd reason. It was as if Theo brought some sort of excitement to his life that he should want or crave but in the end, he can't control it.  
  
He did see Tracy a couple of times, she came to bring her puppy to the vet. She kept going on and on about how Theo was amazing and that their wedding was going to be fantastic. The kind of stuff that Liam just tunes out. He did like her puppy though, a beautiful, well behaved golden retriever. Best check up he's done in weeks, lately, all these pets are vile.  
  
Theo ran into him on the street a few days after the check-up. Liam was walking down the street minding his own business when a car pulls up. The car that he intended to steal, the car that has made his month hell.  
  
“Hey”  
  
Liam halted to a stop.  
  
“Hi?”  
  
“How are you?”  
  
“Look, Theo, you and I” he pointed at Theo and then at himself and continued “we aren't friends.”  
  
“Alright but we’re not, not friends, right? We’re like acquaintances correct?”  
  
Liam furrowed his brows, what was he playing at? Did Theo actually want to be his friend? Well, it doesn't matter because Liam is determined to steer clear of Theo Raeken.  
  
“I guess”  
  
“Good, well would you like to get a drink later?”  
  
“I'm good, thanks”  
  
Theo shrugged and said: “Alright well if you change your mind, I'll be at the bar.” then he drove away.  
  
Good, now he could enjoy his day off and have a normal day. Perhaps he’ll even call Mason and see if he wants to hang out for a bit. They haven't seen each other all that much because Mason has been busy planning his wedding.  
  
He called Mason but he said he was busy so he decided to stay home and watch a movie. He was practically asleep when his phone started buzzing.  
  
“Hello?” he asked into the phone. He could hear the other person moving around on the line. Could it be…  
  
“Liam?”  
  
Liam sighed, of course, it was.  
  
“Theo?”  
  
“Yeah, so Tracy left town for the weekend for a meeting and she left me with the puppy but she’s not looking too hot. I was hoping you wouldn’t mind having a look?”  
  
Of course of all people, it was Theo bothering him on his day off. How did he even get a hold of him? Liam never even gave him his number  
  
“Fine, but be at the clinic in ten minutes. I don't like waiting.”  
  
“Well if you'd like I can just go over to yours”  
  
“Uh yeah that works for me, I have some supplies here if it's needed.”  
  
“Okay send me your address and I’ll be over, thanks again.”  
  
Well, that was awkward, and it’s gonna be even more awkward having Theo over at his place. Was it bad that Liam was excited to see Theo again? What would Stiles think?  
  
*  
  
Liam was having a mini panic attack, not because Theo made him nervous but because it was just weird. Good thing he just recently cleaned up the place because it was extremely messy.  
  
After about 15 minutes of Liam procrastinating about nothing, he heard a soft knock at the door. Shit.  
  
Okay, Liam thought. You're gonna open that door and act like you hate Theo’s guts, watch him get mad about it and enjoy every second of it. Oh, and check what's wrong with the puppy.  
  
Liam stood up from the couch and began walking towards the door. He turned the cold, metal handle in his hand and opened the door. Exposing Theo in a navy blue suit, holding the puppy in his arms.  
  
Liam let out a breathy “Hi, uh come in”  
  
Theo thanked him and marched through the door.  
  
“So, let's take a look.”  
  
*  
  
The whole check-up process was fine, he checked Trinity’s temperature which seemed fairly normal. He checked her ears, for infections. Infections are a very common thing among dogs and cats. He put the stethoscope against its chest and listened to the lungs. He paid close attention to the heart sounds to make sure that she didn't have pneumonia.  
  
“Everything seems fine.”  
“Really? like I said she wasn't looking too good a while ago. Must've been my imagination.”  
  
He really came over here and wasted his time for absolutely no reason. Liam ran a hand through his hair and sighed.  
  
“Well, at least she's okay.”  
  
“Yeah, well I best get going.”  
  
Liam nodded, “I’ll walk you out.”  
  
Liam walked towards the door thinking Theo was right behind him however, he wasn't.  
  
“What are you doing?” Liam asked  
  
Theo was just standing there, with a look that said ‘i’m not going anywhere’  
  
“I knew the dog was fine,” he admitted  
  
Liam gave him a puzzled look. “So you just wasted my time for no reason? Theo if your goal is to become friends, you're not doing a very good job. I don't like being messed around.”  
  
Theo took a few steps towards Liam and said: “I’m not messing you around.”  
  
Liam’s heart just started beating twice as fast. He needs Theo to go now before he does something he might regret. He wanted to tell him to leave, to get out and stop talking to him but he couldn't make himself do it.  
  
Once he wrapped his head around what was happening he felt Theo get closer.  
  
“I think we both know why we're still here.”  
  
Then Theo took another step, he could feel the ghost of his breath on his face, he was close enough to be able to smell Theo’s minty breath.  
  
Liam fought the urge to look at Theo’s lips but it was incredibly difficult not to do.  
  
Liam wanted him to kiss him so fucking bad but he wasn't about to give Theo the satisfaction of initiating whatever was about to happen. When he finally felt like Theo was about to do it, he felt him move away.  
  
“Nevermind”  
  
Liam didn't want to say he was hurt, he was more like disappointed.  
  
“Alright well, thanks for wasting my time,” Liam said.  
  
He walked back towards the door… again. Ready to shove Theo out of his apartment as soon as possible. Although, right when he was about to open the door, he was viciously spun around. Liam was ready to connect his fist to Theo’s face but the only thing that connected was his lips to Theo’s.  
  
Liam didn't take much time if anything he didn't take any time at all to kiss back. He knew it was wrong but it just made him want to do it more. At first, it was just a harsh press of lips. The kiss wasn't filled with love or affection. It was a kiss filled with lust and passion. With everything that he so desperately craved.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
